Kirisaki Carnival
by Tsubame Yeager
Summary: Levi Rivaille vient d'emménager dans son nouveau chez lui. Des rumeurs disent que son manoir est hanté par un fantôme. Celui-ci est plutôt séduisant mais également, sadique et pervers...
1. Manoir - Fantôme châtain

_Kirisaki Carnival ;_

_Shingeki no Kyojin ;_

_Eren x Levi (Ereri)_

_Ils appartiennent à Hajime-sensei (-^w^-) ;_

_Rated M ;_

_Tsubame Yeager. Pour MON Levi-chan :3_

_#Erencchi._

_Je remercie ma Levicchi qui corrige pour moi ^^ Je t'aime :3_

_BONNE LECTURE..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Manoir - Fantôme châtain<span>**

Levi arriva enfin devant sa nouvelle maison. Enfin sa nouvelle maison, c'est plutôt un manoir abandonné. Il allait être détruit, mais Levi en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

><p>Petite explication :<p>

• Levi Rivaille, 26 ans, sans famille, puceau, vient juste d'emménager dans cette ville nommée « Shiganshina ». Il n'y avait que ce truc, abandonné, de libre.

Il avait donc décidé de l'acheter. Déjà en arrivant, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur ce manoir.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tôt dans un bar de la ville :<p>

« Bien le bonjour monsieur, je vous sers ?

- Un café bien noir.

- Tout de suite, monsieur. L'homme se retourna et mit la cafetière en route, puis tourna son visage vers Levi, et demanda.

Vous êtes le gars qui emménage dans le manoir ? Levi le regarda de ses yeux de glace et répondit.

- Oui, pourquoi ? L'homme prit la cafetière qui avait fini de siffler et versa le liquide marron foncé dans une tasse, qu'il donna à Levi.

- Ce manoir est hanté. Rivaille sourit derrière sa tasse qu'il avait placée devant sa bouche pour boire.

- Ne me faite pas rire. Il serait hanté par quoi ? Un cheval volant qui fait de la merde papillon ? Le barman sourit.

- Oui, cela aurait était marrant. Puis il redevint sérieux. Ce manoir serait hanté depuis environ deux ans par un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Il ressemble à un gosse, il a les cheveux coiffés d'une manière sauvage, châtains, les yeux bleus ou verts, apparemment, c'est suivant son humeur et il ferait environ 1 mètre 70.

Levi ne dit rien et écouta comme ci, on lui racontait un conte. Quand l'autre débile eu finit son récit merdique,

Rivaille posa sa tasse, se leva et partit en direction de sa voiture. Il monta et roula jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure.

Fin de l'explication.

* * *

><p>Levi avança jusqu'au palier où il essuya ses pieds, il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci grinça dans un bruit affreux.<p>

-Tch ! S'exclama-t-il. Va falloir dérouiller ça. Il avança et découvrit avec horreur que ce manoir était vraiment... Vraiment... CRADE !

Levi courus jusqu'à sa voiture et prit tout son matériel. Il dépoussiéra tous les recoins, les meubles, les objets, les breloques et nettoyé les gouttes de sang qui traînaient au sol,

sur la rampe d'escalier et sur certains tissus. 3 heures plus tard, le manoir avait était vérifier de fond en comble par Levi. Fatiguer de ce boulot de nettoyage,

il s'avança vers le canapé, qui brillait maintenant, et s'assit tout en dégustant le café qu'il venait de se faire. Un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre.

Levi leva la tête vers l'escalier et vit quelqu'un debout, cette personne se tenait à la rembarre, un coude posé et sa tête reposait sur sa main, il avait un grand sourire dessiner sur les lèvres.

Levi ne bougea pas, il regarda deux billes bleues qui le fixaient, ses cheveux étaient châtains coiffés à la sauvage.

Il devait mesurer dans les 1 mètres 70 et semblé avoir la vingtaine, bien que son visage faisait gamin. Rivaille se concentra sur sa tasse, il but deux gorgées, avant de se retournais, le gosse n'était plus là.

- Tch ! S'exclama Levi, signe que cela l'irritait. Il retourna son visage vers sa tasse et au lieu de sa tasse, il tomba sur deux yeux bleus qui prirent une teinte verte.

Oi, gaki ! (Hé ! Gamin !) Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tu fous quoi chez moi ? Le dit « Gaki » ne bougea pas et d'un geste vif se retrouva assis à côté de Levi.

Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vue bouger. Il tourna sa tête à l'endroit où devait se trouver le gamin, mais il ne trouva personne à côté de lui.

Il entendit des rires résonnaient dans la pièce. Un rire sadique.

- Ne ? Fit une voix. Omae wa dare ? (Dit ? Qui es-tu ? ?) Levi ne répondit pas et resta la tête sur sa tasse. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou. Puis-je te manger ?

Rivaille ne bougea pas. Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté et croisa un regard plein de malice.

- Dit gaki, que fais-tu chez moi ? Le gamin sourit de plus belle, ce qui dévoila de magnifiques dents blanches, dont deux plus longues et plus pointus que les autres.

Le gosse disparut devant ses yeux, à ce moment-là, Levi sentie, au côté opposé, une langue lécher sa nuque. Il tourna vite son visage, mais ne vit rien.

Il se leva, en ayant marre de ce petit jeu. Il marcha jusqu'à l'étage et sortie du placard de sa chambre un bâton.

- Ne ? Tu comptes me tuer avec ça ? Rivaille sentis une main se posait sur sa nuque. Cette main était glacée. Il se retourna en levant le bâton, mais frappa le vide.

Il entendu une nouvelle fois des rires. Puis son bâton disparu de ses mains. Il se retourna puis prit un coup sur la tête et ce fut le noir complet.

Des rires résonnèrent dans la pièce, ce qui réveilla Levi. Il avait mal aux mains, il remarqua que celles-ci étaient attachées au dos de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Il sentit un truc froid sur son cou, ce truc faisait une pression sur sa gorge. C'était un couteau. Levi sentis la lame s'enfoncer petit à petit dans sa peau.

Un visage se rapprocha et lécha le sang qui commencé à perler de sa gorge.

- Hmmm, ton sang a bon goût. Fit une voix qu'il reconnut.

- Tch ! Tu vas me foutre la paie, gamin ? Vire ce couteau de là où je te l'enfonce dans le cul. Le gamin rigola sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire quoi que ce soit, Le-vi. Celui-ci tourna le regard sur ce visage qui s'appuyait sur son épaule et qui lui souriait. Hi hi ! Je sais tout, je sais même que t'es encore puceau.

Surpris, Rivaille tourna la tête à l'opposé de celle du châtain, gêné qu'il sache ça. Le gamin vit les rougeurs qui apparurentsur les joues du plus âgé et ricana.

Il pencha sa tête du côté où était celle de Levi, celui-ci qui le remarqua laissa son regard sur celui du plus jeune. Il pourrait yrester longtemps, à les contempler ses perles bleues, jusqu'à si noyer.

Levi ne vit pas ses rougeurs prendre possession de tout son visage. Ce que le châtain remarqua avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hi hi hi ! Reprends le plus jeune. Tu me plais ! Jusqu'à maintenant, tous ceux qui venaient vivre ici fuyaient. Ou alors c'est moi qui les tue.

Tu es un spécimen rare, en plus ton sang est différent des autres, il est plus juteux, doux et fort à la fois. Ce qui me donne l'envie de te tuer maintenant, pour en profiter.

Sur ces mots, il pencha la tête de Rivaille sur le côté droit et mordit son cou. Un bruit de suçion se fit entendre dans la pièce. Rivaille gémit de douleur, ce qui fit rire le plus jeune.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il arrêta.

- Hmm. Fit-il en s'écartant de son cou. Exquis, je n'ai jamais connu aussi bon. Levi respirait difficilement, le regard brumeux. Il réussit quand même à regarder le brun, celui-ci avait les yeux rouges,

remplit de délice avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Rivaille ne fit rien. Il le regardait juste, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il sentait encore la douleur lui ronger la gorge.

- Ne ? Shiteru ? (Dit ? Tu le sais ?) Maintenant, tu m'appartiens ! Levi écarquilla les yeux.

- Nani ? (Quoi ?) Ne raconte pas de conneries gaki ! Je n'appartiens à personne. Et encore moins à un gamin dans ton genre !

Le plus jeune fut étonné des paroles de Rivaille, comment pouvait-il encore faire tête haute, alors qu'il peut le tuer maintenant, s'il le veut. Le châtain ricana et mordilla le cou du plus vieux.

Sur ce geste Levi gémit, va savoir si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir.

- Je te l'ai dit. Tu m'appartiens. Corps et âme. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison, il glissa sa main gauche sur son torse, en la faisant passer par-dessus son épaule.

Et s'amusa avec ses deux boutons de chairs, à travers le tissu. Levi ouvrit de grands yeux en sentent sa main parcourir le haut de son corps,

puis il poussa un gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière, qui arriva sur l'épaule du plus jeune, lorsqu'il le sentit jouer avec ses boutons roses.

- Nh... Gémit Levi. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle sensation, cela lui faisait mal, mais en même temps du bien. Il entendit un petit rire près de son oreille, un souffle chaud et un murmure.

- Je vais tout te montrer... Il sentit une autre main descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Cette main prit son sexe, à travers le tissu, et le massa.

- Hmmm, ah ! Gémit-il dans un frisson.

- Hé bien, tu bandes vite. Rigole le châtain. Cela m'amuse beaucoup... Puis il ricana... Tu me fais beaucoup rire. Je vais te garder et te faire tourmenter longtemps. Il enleva ses mains de leurs occupations.

Tu as de la chance, tu es le deuxième que je ne tue pas. Sur ces mots, il libéra le puceau et disparu, le laissant seul et haletant du choc de sa morsure.

* * *

><p>POV Levi :<p>

Quand je n'entendis plus aucun bruit, je me levais et me diriger vers mon lit, la tête tournoyante et les pensées emmêlées. Je me dirigeais avec difficulté vers mon putain de plumard et une fois devant,

je me laissais tomber dessus. Ce truc m'avait saoulé, j'en avais marre de ce gosse qui me faisait chier. Je veux juste... Juste dormir.

Je m'endormis en entendant un petit ricanement.

* * *

><p>POV Normal :<p>

2 ans plus tôt :

- Ah ! Arrêtez ! ... Je vous en pris... Nhh... Eren n'en pouvait plus, il en avait marre d'être traité comme un objet des désirs sexuels des autres,

depuis que sa mère est morte de façon horrible, il a dû vivre chez son oncle, celui-ci était assez spécial. Il n'était attiré que pars le sexe, l'argent, la drogue, l'alcool et effectuer des viols.

Et maintenant qu'il devait arrêter ce qu'il faisait, parce Eren venait vivre chez lui, il s'en prenait au jeune homme en le violant tous les jours, et ce, depuis qu'il a 14 ans.

Actuellement, Eren va bientôt arriver sur sa 20e année. Et il ne peut partir de chez son tuteur, dès qu'il aura 20 ans.

Nous sommes actuellement le 29 Mars, son anniversaire est le lendemain. Après cette affreuse scène quotidienne Eren doit rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Le pire, c'est qu'il venait juste de rentrer de la fac.

* * *

><p>Petite explication :<p>

• Eren Yeäger, bientôt 20 ans, plus puceau depuis longtemps, habite depuis ses 13 ans dans cette ville nommée « Shiganshina ». Il vivait dans ce manoir, avec son oncle depuis presque 7 ans.

Sa mère est morte de façon horrible.

Le jour de ses 13 ans :

« - Eren ! Cours ! Vas t-e... Slash ! C'est le bruit qu'a fait la hache quand elle a tranché la moitié de la gorge de Carla. Eren ne sachant quoi faire, ne bougea pas etregarda la scène en silence,

les yeux grands ouverts par la peur. Il ne tremblait pas, il ne bougea pas, il ne cria pas, il resta là. Sans rien pouvoir faire alors que sa mère lui a dit de fuir, de partir. Mais, lui, il ne bougeait pas.

Il entendit des bruits de pas arriver vers lui et releva son regard sur cet homme qui était grand, mince, les cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux. Il le vit s'avançait vers lui, la hache légèrement relevée,

prêt à la baisser à tous moment sur lui. Il ne réagit pas. Puis le noir total. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il tenait l'homme dans ses bras. Enfin pas vraiment,

l'homme était pendu à ses bras et lui tenait quelque chose qui, apparemment, traversé l'homme. Il se dégagea alors et laissa l'autre tomber au sol inerte.

Eren regarda le couteau qu'il avait dans la main puis il entendit une voix lui parlait.

- Petit ? Le « petit » tourna son regard vers cet homme qu'il venait de mettre par terre. Oui, petit ! Je suis vraiment navré, mais j'étais payé pour, sinon je mourrais, mais finalement cela n'aura servi à rien.

Le châtain s'agenouilla aux côtés de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. "Hé ! Petit ? Tu veux te venger ? Si oui regarde moi." Il tourna, alors, son regard dans le sien.

"C'est bien petit, sache une chose, celui qui a voulu ça, c'est..." Il tira le jeune garçon par la main et lui murmura à l'oreille, avant que sa main ne retombe en signe qu'il était mort.

Eren ne fit rien, les yeux grands ouverts, des larmes y apparaissent et coulant à flots.

- Nan ! Naaan ! Cria-t-il désespéré. C'est impossible ! Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ? Il mit ses mains sur ses yeux et se mit en position fœtale. C'est impossible !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ... »

Fin de l'explication

* * *

><p>- Mmmh, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il devient ce con. Pense le jeune châtain allongé dans le bain. Après ce qu'il venait de faire à son, magnifique, nouveau propriétaire,<p>

qui lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il n'avait pas tué, il avait envie de prendre un bain rouge. Et à ce moment-là, il s'est souvenu de tout.

- Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, s'il ne voulait pas de moi il fallait le dire plus tôt, mais non ce con s'en ai prit à ma mère aussi. Putain ! J'espère qu'il est mort ce suceur. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? ...

Putain de père... !

...

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde. Me voilà !<p>

Cette fic était dans ma tête depuis un baille, cause d'une musique du seiyu d'Eren -c'est le titre de la fic-

Enfin bref, bisous et à bientôt pour la suite :3

Tsubame Yeager


	2. Kirisaki - Souvenirs

Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime sensei.

Réponses aux reviews :

Mirra : T'inquiète pas, tes questions ne seront pas sans réponse, promis ! Après oui, je sais, pas très sadique, mais ce n'est que le début ^^

midorimacchi33 : Oui elle est là ! Bonne lecture :3

Dreadaeleon : Nan, je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles... Désoler ! La chanson, c'est Kirisaki Carnival de Yuki Kaji, le seiyu d'Eren ^w^. Elle est trop bien 3 !

Tatakae : Déjà j'adore ton nom de plume *-* ! Je vais me battre pour mes lecteurs ! Tu m'as motivée ! Ouais moi aussi, j'ai trouvais ça chelou au début mais bon, faut faire avec xD À la base, il devait être plus vieux mais ma Levicchi n'a pas voulue ^^. Après va te plaindre à Yuki-kun, c'est sa faute ! Oui, je sais, je rejette la faute sur lui -_-''..

Toka Hatake Tsukimia : Thank's Toka-chan 3

Shukumei Mikomi : Oui je sais, c'est bizarre, surtout si c'est Levi !

Seijuro Ackerman : Oui oui, le voilà ! Tu te calmes xD !

**PS : Tout ce qui est entre parenthèses signifie que c'est les pensées du personnage : « Paroles du personnage »**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Kirisaki - Souvenirs<p>

Levi ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt, le soleil venait de montrer le bout de son nez, il enfonça son visage dans le coussin en pestant.

- Tch ! Hmm, fais chier... Il se tourna, mais fut bloqué par une lourde masse. Il râla, il se retourna et remarqua une forme du côté droit de son lit deux places. Il releva la couette et fut étonné de voir le gosse de la veille. Il voulut le virer hors du lit, mais se résigna au dernier moment, il regarda son visage endormi, il avait un air paisible sur le visage, la bouche légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer l'air. Il le trouvait extrêmement ADORABLE. Il voulut lui caresser la joue, mais également les cheveux, il ne fit rien en se rappellent ce que lui avait fait le gamin. Un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda le châtain et fut surpris. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Il appelait une personne sans cesse. Il disait toujours de _la_ laisser tranquille ou pourquoi _il _avait fait ça. Il secoua doucement le gamin.

- Oï gamin ! Debout ! Tu gesticules et ça m'saoule ! Le châtain se réveilla en sursaut. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se jeta dans les bras du plus âgé et pleura. Levi ne bougea pas, un gamin dans ses bras, pleurant et se lamentent. Il l'écouta parler entre plusieurs sanglots. Il eut de la peine pour le gosse lorsqu'il murmura :

- Huuu... Maman.. Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? Il aurait pu t'épargner...huu.. Il le serra doucement dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et lui disant de se calmer. Le châtain finit par arrêter de pleurer et releva le visage, il tomba sur deux perles grises qui le fixaient. Il paniqua, se dégagea de ses bras, se leva et partie en courant. Levi regarda le gosse partir étonné. Il souffla et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la douche personnelle de sa chambre. C'était un avantage dans c'te baraque de merde. Il entra se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son cou, il mit une main dessus en grimaçant. Il sentit deux trous en passant ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Tch ! Pesta-t-il. Il n'y est pas allait de main morte ce con ! Une fois qu'il eut fini de se laver et de se rincer, il sortit un jogging et un t-shirt gris à manches courtes. C'était l'été, il n'allait pas s'habiller en costard pour les vacances. Il descendit les escaliers et marcha en baillant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se servit un thé noir, pour une fois, et alla s'installer sur le canapé de la veille. Il but son thé tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui.

" Tch ! Je vais faire quoi dans ce coin paumé ? » Il but une gorgée avant de fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. « Bon, je vais visiter c'te ville pourri... Je n'ai que ça à foutre de toute manière." Il mit ses chaussures, des baskets, puis sortie en refermant la porte à clé.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Eren :<p>

Il regarda, par la fenêtre, le brun partir en se mangeant l'ongle du pouce. Il était à l'étage, dans une chambre qui donnée sur l'entrée. Il avait les sourcils fronçaient. « Fait chier ! Il m'a vue sous mon mauvais jour. Faut que je trouve un truc... » Il fit les cent pas, pendant environ une demi-heure. La sonnerie d'entrée le fit revenir à la réalité. Il retourna à la fenêtre et vit un groupe de 5 personnes attendre devant chez Levi. Un sourire prit possession de son visage. Il descendit, presque en courant, les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, il reprit vite son souffle puis déverrouilla avant d'ouvrir et d'afficher un grand sourire aux personnes présentes.

- Bonjour ! Fit l'un d'entre eux. Est-ce que Levi-san est là ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il est à l'intérieur, suivez-moi. Ils entrèrent, il referma la porte à clé puis ils le suivirent jusqu'au salon. Il resta en retrait, les regardant admirer son manoir. Il sourit puis attrapa une femme par la gorge et l'emmena dans une pièce à côté sans faire de bruit, il avait mis sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier. Il pencha sa tête sur la droite et arracha la peau de sa gorge. Il avait le visage aspergé de sang. Il lécha sa chair et bue le sang avec énormément d'envie et de plaisir. Ses yeux devinrent rouge écarlate. Il ressortit et couru à toute vitesse en attrapant un homme à la volée. Il le coinça contre le mur de la cuisine, lui arracha le bras puis la tête pour ne pas qu'il puisse crier. Un flot infini de sang se propagea sur le sol, il ricana avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur sa gorge et d'aspirer le liquide rouge qui coulait tel un fleuve de la partie arraché de sa tête. Il repartit dans le salon et sourit de plus bel en les voyants paniquer. Il courut sur le plafond et en attrapa deux autres en plantant deux doigts dans leurs yeux. En voyant un des deux hommes, à qui il avait crevé les yeux, ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir crier, il enfonça un bâton qui lui traversa la bouche ainsi que la gorge. Puis Eren arriva, dans une vitesse surhumaine, derrière le deuxième et lui bouffa la peau du visage. Ils tombèrent inertes au sol. Il enjamba les deux corps et avança doucement vers la seule personne encore debout qui tremblait et reculait. Il souriait en lui montrant ses dents remplies de sang ainsi que sa bouche, son visage, ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Tout son corps était revêtu de ce liquide rouge écarlate. Il rigola puis transperça le cœur de la jeune femme, de sa main. Il ressortit son bras et attrapa son cœur en cour de route, laissant les boyaux tomber à terre, légèrement fumant. Il le porta à sa bouche et croqua dedans à deux reprises. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se lécher les doigts, il rassembla les corps dans le centre du salon. Il regarda cette minuscule montagne, se baissa, attrapa un bras et commença à le manger. Il enleva les yeux de chacun et s'amusa comme si c'était des billes. Il fit s'entrechoquer un œil bleu et un œil marron dans un bruit sourd. Il chantonnait une mélodie pendant qu'il plaça des bras et des jambes en équilibre les unes à côté des autres. Il recula de 10 mètres en faisant de grands pas, prit bien en main la tête arrachée et la jeta dans un élan sur le sol, elle roula et fit tout tomber. Il sautilla partout en rigolant et criant des « Yatta ! » De contentement. Il retourna vers la masse, s'accroupit et chercha quoi faire d'autre d'amusant avec. C'était comme un coffre à jouer pour lui. Il fouilla un peu partout puis souffla en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec les restes, il décida donc de commencer à dévorer. Un bruit de clé dans une serrure se fit entendre. Eren redressa la tête, du mollet qu'il était en train de manger, et regarda en direction de la porte avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Rivaille :<p>

Une fois sorti du manoir, il partit vers sa voiture et entreprit de retourner au bar de la veille. Il monta, s'attacha, démarra puis partit en direction du centre de la ville. Une fois arrivé, il descendit puis marcha jusqu'au bar. Il entra et un « Dling ! » retentis. Le barman l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

- Alors ? Comment c'est passé la première soirée dans votre nouveau chez vous ? Levi posa ses fesses sur un tabouret et demanda un café bien noir. Une fois servit, il répondit :

- Très chiant ! Le gamin m'a fait vraiment chier ! La prochaine fois, je lui enfonce mon pied dans le cul en le jetant dehors. Le barman partie dans un fou rire, Rivaille leva un sourcil, surprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire du con ? L'homme arrêta de rire sous l'insulte.

- Je ne vous permets pas... Et pour votre gouverne si vous le cherchez trop, il vous tuera ! Le brun laissa son geste en suspens, il s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée.

- Pardon ? Vous croyiez vraiment qu'un merdeux dans son genre va vraiment me faire chier ? Je lui aurais défoncé la gueule avant qu'il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi. Le serveur fut étonné de ses paroles. Il s'accouda au bar, posant sa tête sur sa main puis regarda Levi dans les yeux.

- Dites, vous voulez connaître son histoire ? Le brun le regarda avec un lueur d'intrigue dans les pupilles.

- Vous connaissez son histoire ? Le barman hocha la tête. Ben d'accord, allez-y, racontez-moi.

- Bien, alors ça s'est passé il y a deux ans... Un jour comme les autres, je me promenais dans la ville parce que je m'emmerdais. Je passe devant le manoir des Jeager et entend crier. Je défonce donc la porte. Là, à ce moment-là, j'ai failli vomir. Le corps de Franck Jeager gisait au sol. Du sang était partout sur le plancher. Et juste devant, le fantôme, enfin, il était humain à ce moment-là. Il me regarda avec des larmes coulantes à flot de ses yeux bleu-vert, ce gosse avait de magnifiques yeux... Sur le coup, je compris. Tout le monde, dans le village, savait que le petit se faisait violer par son oncle tous les jours en revenant de la fac de la ville d'à côté. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire, si on l'arrêter, il pourrait dire que c'est faux parce qu'on n'a pas de preuve. Vous allez me dire de prendre une vidéo ou quelconque, mais malheureusement quelqu'un a déjà essayait et on ne l'a plus revue. On savait aussi que son anniversaire était le 3 mars et qu'il allait avoir 20 ans. Et à 20 ans, on devient adulte. Il aurait pu, donc, partir de chez son oncle et le dénoncer, mais il ne fit rien. Donc j'ai compris à ce moment-là, en voyant le petit couvert de sang, un couteau à la main et me regardant en pleurant. J'ai sus que c'était lui. Lui qui l'avait tué pour se venger. Puis il s'était rapproché de moi, m'a donné le couteau, m'a tourné la main et a placé le couteau au niveau de son cœur. Il m'a souri, mais son sourire était triste, ses larmes étaient en train de couler sur ses joues comme un fleuve. Puis il me regarda avec son air triste et me demanda tout bas en commencent à s'enfoncer petit à petit sur le couteau que je tenais :

- Tuez-moi... Puis lorsque sa tête se retrouva sur mon épaule et que je remarquais enfin qu'il était mort. Je commençais à pleurer en glissant doucement au sol avec le gosse dans mes bras. Je le serrais doucement puis là, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver en descendent l'escalier. Je regardais dans cette direction et vis une femme descendre. Elle avait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Elle m'a regardait puis demandé :

- Veux-tu qu'il meure ? J'ai fait non de la tête en pleurant. Moi, je l'aimais bien ce gosse. Il venait tous les jours dans mon bar avant et après le lycée. Il me prenait toujours un diabolo menthe à boire. Il souriait tout le temps et on parlait beaucoup. Il me racontait qu'il avait lu un livre que je lui avait conseillé et qu'il aimait bien. Il me parlait de ses amis et de ses profs. Me disant que sa prof de Français était vraiment chiante et qu'elle s'en prenait qu'à lui. Je rigolais bien avec lui moi. Il avait un magnifique sourire. Puis un jour, il m'a dit quelque chose de très touchant. Il m'a regardait avec les joues légèrement rougies :

- Tu es comme un deuxième père pour moi... Puis il ne dit plus rien. Je suis sortie de derrière le bar puis je l'ai pris dans mes bras en souriant. Et je lui ai dit que je ne le remplacerais jamais, mais que je m'occuperais quand même de lui... Comme un deuxième père... Enfin bref.. Je l'ai regardé et répondu que non, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Elle s'est donc approchée et s'est accroupie devant moi. Elle prit le corps du petit Eren, le retourna et l'allongea sur le dos. Elle arracha la peau de son poignet avec ses dents. Laissant son sang couler au sol. Elle a mis son poignet sur la bouche d'Eren et le faisait boire petit à petit. Je le vit ouvrir les yeux en même temps que le sang coulait dans sa gorge puis il se redressa dans une vitesse surhumaine, attrapa le poignée de la femme et but avec insistance son sang. Elle me regarda et me sourit. Et là, elle me dit avec un air joyeux au visage.

- Je me présente, Hanji Zoé. Je suis la femme de Franck, enfin sa femme normalement. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas de prendre soin d'Eren à ma place ? Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de la chambre ni du manoir. Mais il venait souvent me voir et me prenait tout le temps dans ses bras. Il me disait toujours que s'il avait une deuxième mère, ce serait moi. Il me défendait souvent quand son oncle me frappais. Enfin bref, ne soyez pas étonné en voyant ça s'il vous plaît. Je suis juste différente de vous et de tout le monde. Je ne veux pas non plus que le fils que j'ai eu pendant 7 ans, disparaisse comme ça... Je l'écoutais m'expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle caressait les cheveux d'Eren pendant qu'il buvait. Elle me demanda si j'allais accepter que le petit dût au moins se nourrir de sang et chair humaine, deux fois dans l'année. J'ai répondu que je ferais tout pour qu'il est-ce dont il est besoin. Donc depuis les deux ans qui sont passé, quand j'entendais crier dans le manoir, je savais ce qui se passait. Ah... ! Cela me fait penser qu'il doit se nourrir aujourd'hui... Rivaille ne réagit pas durant tout le récit. Les yeux écarquillaient. Il avait lâché sa tasse, sous l'étonnement et tout le liquide noir s'était déversé sur le bar. Il réagit lorsqu'il invoqua qu'il devait se nourrir aujourd'hui. Il se leva et partie en courant vers sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe et roula à toute vitesse vers le manoir. Arrivé là-bas, il courus jusqu'à la porte, entra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne. Arrivé là-bas, il courut jusqu'à la porte, entra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna rapidement. Il s'approcha et ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette vision d'horreur. Des corps déchiquetés étaient rassemblés au centre du salon et une grande flaque de sang coulée sur le tapis. Il se retient d'aller vomir. Il entendit des petits rires puis un souffle chaud contre sa gorge. Des bras entourèrent sa taille et il fut plaqué contre un torse. Il tourna le visage et croisa deux yeux rouges qui souriaient. Il déglutit péniblement. Il sentit la main d'Eren descendre sur son bas-ventre. Il se dégagea et lui donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre. Eren gémit de douleur en se pliant en deux. Il releva le regard et croisa celui affolé de Levi. Il sourit, se redressa et donna un puissant coup de tête à Levi. Celui-ci en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Le châtain le ramassa et partie dans la salle de bains avec lui. Une fois rentré, il s'assit, attacha les mains du brun dans son dos et le fit s'asseoir sur lui. Il attrapa une longue aiguille fine, qu'il avait préparée au préalable sur le lavabo à côté d'eux et la plaça dans le côté droit de sa nuque.

- Tch ! Fit celui-ci après avoir repris ses esprits. Le Kirisaki (Eren) rigola puis effectua une légère pression sur la pointe de l'aiguille de fer, ce qui fit couler une goutte de sang de sa gorge. Le châtain la récupéra avec sa langue, ricanant joyeusement.

- Hmmm, ton sang est vraiment différent... Il rigola puis répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, l'enfonçant plus en profondeur faisant de plus en plus couler son sang.

- Tsk ! Gakiii... L'éventreur (Kirisaki) rit et mit sa bouche près de son oreille gauche, murmurant :

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Il émit un petit son, qui ressemblé à un rire malicieux.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux le môme ?

- Hmm, actuellement ? Te manger, mais avant... Il laissa sa main droite glisser sous sa chemise, depuis son cou et alla maltraiter le bouton de chair, droit, de Levi.

- Ngh~... Gémit le plus vieux. Le plaisir commença à l'envahir, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et atterrie sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

- Hi hi hi, ... Il mordilla la peau, couleur pêche, de son cou faisant couler du sang de sa morsure de la veille... J'adore les petits gémissements que tu pousses... Reprit-il en venant lécher et mordre le lobe de son oreille... Je veux en entendre plus... Sur ces mots, il descendit sa main, qui était occupée sur son téton, vers son sexe dressé et le prit en main avant de le caresser à travers le tissu puis il chuchota contre son oreille... Fais-moi tout entendre de toi...

Mon petit sacrifice...

...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà :3<p>

Et de deux... ^^

Ah, oui... Je publierais les chapitres de KC tous les mardis toutes les deux semaines, car j'ai d'autres projets fic en cours (plus d'info sur ma bio dans mon planning de fic). C'est pour cela que ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant, parce que j'ai publiée le premier il y a deux semaines.

Enfin bref, bisous et à mardi dans deux semaines pour la suite x3 !

Tsubame Yeager :3


	3. Kirisaki pervers - Sentiments

Ils appartiennent à Hajime sensei (-^_^-)

Réponse aux review :

Shukumei : Coucou ^^ J'espère que cela te plaira de nouveau alors !

Mirra : Oui, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'à la dernière minute que cela y ressemble, mais c'est pas grave, faut faire avec :)

Midorimacchi33 : Hé bien la voilà la suite xD

Tatakae : Oui... ON VA Y ARRIVER ! OUAIS ! -Ok je me calme- Oui j'ai trouvé que cela lui allait plutôt bien le diabolo à la menthe ^w^ C'est du sirop à la menthe mélangé à de la limonade. C'est trèèèèès bon ;)

En même temps Levi est un sadomaso xD

Reinma : Oui ! J'aime faire poireauter mes lecteurs.. Mouahahahaha (-_-'')

Akashi : D'ACCORD ! T'AIME LE DIABOLO À LA MENTHE ! En espérant que les autres chapitres te plairont :D !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Kirisaki pervers - Sentiments<p>

Rivaille tremblait entre les mains du plus jeune, sa respiration était hachée, ses joues rougies par le plaisir et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Eren aimait beaucoup l'entendre, gémir et crier sous ses caresses. Il s'amusa à aller vite puis doucement sur son sexe. Rivaille était tellement inoffensif comme ça. Il mordilla son oreille, faisant se cambrer Levi.

- Hé bien, c'est que tu es bien excité chérie... Le brun pesta sous le surnom.

- Tch ! Je ne..nhh.. suis pas.. Ah..ta ch-chérie ! Le châtain ricana. Il compressa sa verge, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

- Non, pardon.. Tu es ma chienne ! Rivaille s'énerva.

- Dit pas n'importe quoi gaki ! Déjà, je ne t'appartiens pas-Ah ! Eren venait de fortement serrer une de ses bourses dans sa main.

Le plus vieux tourna le regard vers Eren, les larmes aux yeux. Il eut un grand frisson en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le plus jeune. Ses yeux rouges le transperçaient. Son corps lui faisait mal, surtout ses bras. En même temps, il est assis sur le châtain, qui lui-même était assis sur une chaise. Ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos et il était plaqué au torse du plus jeune. La tête de l'éventreur était posée sur son épaule et il le fixait.

Il desserra sa main de sa bourse et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rivaille écarquilla les yeux puis répondit à son baiser en poussant un petit gémissement étouffé, Eren venait de recommencer ses vas et viens sur son sexe et ils étaient plus rapides. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, Levi les ouvrit sous la surprise et gémit en sentent la langue du plus jeune venir caresser la sienne. Un ballet endiablé commença alors entre leurs deux muscles. Les mains du châtain s'activèrent. L'une parcourant son corps sur le moindre centimètre de peau et l'autre le masturbant avec vitesse et force. Levi n'était que gémissement et cris entre les doigts experts d'Eren.

Les vas et viens du jeune homme lui faisait énormément de bien. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir s'il continuait ainsi. Le châtain explora sa bouche avec amusement, l'entendre gémir de la sorte l'excitait légèrement. Il sentit Levi se tendre. En effet, le brun avait senti une bosse contre ses fesses. Eren se sépara de ses lèvres lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'air. Ses yeux rouges devinrent bleus. Il regarda le plus âgé dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses perles grises. Rivaille était également plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Les mains baladeuses augmentèrent la cadence, faisant se cambrer Rivaille dans un grand cri de plaisir. Le kirisaki reprit ses mouvements rapidement. Il sourit en sentent le sexe du brun palpiter dans sa main, signe qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il reprit ses lèvres avec passion et douceur, ce qui étonna Levi qui jouit sous son geste. Ses yeux gris regardèrent le jeune homme avec étonnement.

- Tu t'es enfin libéré.. Tu as beau rien y connaître, tu peux durer longtemps.. C'est bien.. Cela me permettra de bien te faire languir les prochaines fois. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois, je me casse !

- Oh, tu veux parier que tu resteras ici ? Eren se rapprocha de son oreille et chuchota en souriant. En tout cas, moi, je peux te parier que tu en redemanderas encore et que tu auras mal aux reins pendant des jours et des jours. Le brun rougit quand il dit ça, mais rétorqua quand même.

- Et moi, je te parie que la prochaine fois que tu me touches, je te défonce la gueule. Le gamin rigola.

- Oui oui bien sûr. Et si tu me soulageais pour le moment... Avec ta bouche évidemment.. Eren releva Levi après lui avoir remis son pantalon en place.

Il l'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda. Le plus âgé le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'es qu'un gosse pervertie. Le « gosse » fronça les sourcils et le regarda durement, ce qui fit frissonner le brun.

- Ferme ta gueule et suce moi.. Rivaille se résigna et attrapa la fermeture éclair de ses dents, la faisant lentement descendre. Il sortit sa verge avec sa bouche et la regarda. Elle était, fièrement dressé. Levi écarquilla les yeux devant sa grosseur lorsque le gamin était en érection.

- Quoi ? T'as jamais vu ça ? Ou alors t'es en train de te dire que quand je le mettrais en toi, ton cul se déchirera.. Le brun fronça les sourcils et prit, sans prévenir, le sexe du gamin en bouche. Faisant taire celui-ci qui rejeta la tête en arrière en criant de plaisir.

Rivaille fit de rapide vas et viens sur la verge d'Eren. Il sourit légèrement en voyant le gosse se tordre de plaisir. Il accentua la vitesse, allant de plus en plus vite. Le châtain gémissait sous la douce bouche de Rivaille. Une main d'Eren vint se loger dans ses cheveux, les caressant. L'autre était au niveau de sa bouche, il se mordillait un doigt. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite vers l'arrière, ses joues étaient rouges, son corps tremblait un peu et il avait les yeux fermés. Il poussait des petits cris et des petits gémissements, ceux-ci étaient étouffés par son doigt dans sa bouche. Levi était concentré sur son sexe puis quand il entendit ses gémissements sourds, il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux devant cette splendide vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le gamin pouvait être aussi sexy. Il aimait beaucoup le voir comme ça. Il sourit, il aimerait beaucoup voir son visage au moment de la jouissance. Il accéléra donc ses vas et viens sur son sexe, le prenant en entier à chaque fois. Il n'hésita pas à utiliser ses dents et sa langue pour lui procurer plus de plaisir que possible. Eren gémissait et sentait sa fin proche. Levi sourit de nouveau en sentant son membre palpiter. Il le lécha, le suça et le prit en bouche sur toute sa longueur.

- Ah ! Le-Levi... Je vais..

Le susnommé ouvrit des grandes pupilles. Le gosse venait de crier d'une façon très très érotique. Il mordilla son gland, le reprit en bouche et fit tourner sa langue autour. Il sentit la poigne dans ses cheveux se resserrer et son sexe se gonfler. Il fixa alors le jeune homme qui allait se libérer.

- Aah !

Rivaille accueillit la semence dans sa bouche. Il bougea ses lèvres, cherchant le goût de cette chose puis l'avala sans ménagement. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène précédente. Voir Eren rejeter la tête en arrière en poussant un doux cri pour ses oreilles, l'avait vraiment fait sourire. Cela lui plaisait aussi de le voir reprendre sa respiration en tremblant un peu. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux brillaient. Il était si excitant comme ça. Eren baissa la tête, regardant ses deux perles grises qui le fixaient. Il se pencha et lécha le coin de la bouche de Levi. Il chuchota avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as une bouche de déesse...

Le brun rougit et tourna les yeux en direction des siens, ses deux yeux verts souriaient. Le châtain détacha les liens de Levi, se leva, se rhabilla et sorti de la pièce en faisant un petit signe de la main à Rivaille. Celui-ci le regarda partir, puis se leva et s'assit sur la chaise. « Bon attend, pourquoi quand je l'ai sucé, mon cœur a fait 'Doki Doki' dans ma poitrine ? » Il lia ses doigts et les mit sous son menton. « C'est quoi mon problème ? Ce matin, j'ai étais légèrement attendri et il m'a fait bander rien quand me touchant les tétons... Ensuite, je me suis excité en le voyant se tordre de plaisir sous ma bouche.. Et pourquoi je rougissais moi ? » Il se leva et sortie de la salle de bains, dans le seul but de nettoyer le carnage qu'avait fait Eren en bas.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Eren :<p>

Il s'installa sur son lit, dans la chambre à côté de Rivaille.

- Hmmm.. Doué..

Sa tête se logea dans l'oreiller. « Merde ! Pourquoi je ressens encore des sentiments alors que mon cœur est froid.. Fait chier ! » Il cacha sa tête dans le coussin et ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, mais les laissa mi-clos. « Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de ce mec.. De ce beau gosse au corps si parfait.. Oh, ta gueule mon cœur ! D'où tu commences à faire des 'Doki Doki' au bout de deux ans ? C'est chiant d'être encore en vie.. Mais je dois le rester encore un peu... Le temps qu'il revienne » il finit sa phrase, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls et il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Et de trois... ^^<p>

Je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps.. Encore pardon !

À mardi dans deux semaines ^w^, du moins pour cette fic..

Tsubame Yeager


End file.
